1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of carts and carriers, and to the particular field of hand carts.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many work tasks require mobility. That is, a worker must move from place to place to perform a task or multiple tasks. This often requires the worker to transport tools, equipment and/or supplies with him as he moves about. The art contains many examples of tool carriers. However, these tool carriers have several drawbacks.
For example, some tool carriers have limited space. Bulky items, or a great many items cannot be accommodated. A worker may be required to make several trips to complete a single task. This can be wasteful of time and can be annoying to the worker.
Therefore, there is a need for a carrier that can be adapted to carry a large number of items.
However, in addition to carrying a large number of items, a carrier should be adaptable to accommodate a wide variety of items. That is, the same carrier should be usable with small items as well as large items, and items of varying functions, such as wire spools or the like. The inventor is not aware of any single cart that is adaptable for use with such a wide variety of items.
Therefore, there is a need for a carrier that can be adapted to carry a large variety of items.
Still further, if a carrier is supporting a large number of items or bulky items, that carrier should be stable. Thus, once the carrier is set in a location, it should not be susceptible to tipping or moving. While some carriers in the art are stable after they are loaded, the inventor is not aware of any carrier that is both stable and amenable to transporting a wide variety of items and/or a large number of items.
Therefore, there is a need for a carrier that can be adapted to carry a large number and a large variety of items in a stable manner.
Some carriers in the art are so bulky that they cannot be easily used and moved by a small person. Therefore, such known carriers do not have a wide range of uses since there is a limit to the number of people that are large or strong enough to manipulate or control these known carriers.
Therefore, there is a need for a carrier that can be adapted to carry a large number and a large variety of items in a stable manner yet is easily moved and manipulated.
Still further, some operations, such as a welding operation, or a medical operation, may require a wide variety of tools and equipment and may require several trips to assemble all of the required tools and equipment at one location. The equipment may need to be stored in a readily accessible location yet be located out of the way when necessary. Presently-available carriers are not able to carry and/or store a large variety of tools and/or equipment yet be out of the way when necessary.
Therefore, there is a need for a carrier that is amenable to storing a large variety of tools and/or equipment yet is out of the way when necessary.